


Not the goddess

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [35]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hyrule only has one line oop, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Spoilers, because he's sad, just by the tags alone, time acts like a child, warriors is a good older brother, you can tell idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: This was just supposed to be a small idea idk wtf happened
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Not the goddess

[The Links are at camp. The conversation had turned into an argument about the Goddess, Hylia. ]

"... Because the damn Goddess had to curse us to follow her bidding, forcing us all to become heroes!-" (Time) 

"It wasn't Hylia's fault!" (Sky)

[group turns to Sky, a small what escaping Time's lips]

"It.... It was mine."

[Camp is eerily quiet] 

"I fought demise but before I sealed him away, he put a curse on the hero's spirit and the blood of the Goddess to be hunted by his hatred incarnate. I should've killed him. I.... I didn't know."

"This....was your fault?" (Legend)

[Sky nods weakly. Time suddenly starts laughing]

"My mother passed and left me to be raised by a tree...."

[tears form in their strong leader's eyes]

"I watched my father die.... I had to leave my home...."

"Time, I'm sorry." (Sky)

"I had to go to sleep for seven years. I fought in a war..."

[Time begins laughing more hysterically]

"I had to rewind time so, so much.... I lost my form.... Nearly my mind...."

"Time, I didn't know. I would've finished him off!"

"We thought our greatest enemy was the shadow.... We thought that-that the whole reason why we were here was the goddesses. But.... But no...No, we were--we were  _ wrong _ ....."

[Both of Time's eyes are open, tears flowing out of them. There is no iris or pupil in his left eye. He points to Sky with an angry look.]

" This was all  _ your _ fault."

[Sky staggers backwards as Time starts trudging towards him. Twilight and Warriors are trying to stop Time from getting close.]

"Pops, he's in the same position as us, there's no reason to do anythin' irrational." (Twilight)

"Time, please. It isn't his fault." (Warriors) 

[Time ignores them both, pushing them to the side. Sky is wide-eyed and afraid, the master sword burning behind him.]

"Do you have any idea how much I've lost? How much I've sacrificed to keep- not just my world safe, not just my life safe- but all of  _ your _ lives safe and sound and I find out that  _ you _ are the reason I had to do so much in the first place!"

[Time yells directly in Sky's face, gripping his arms tightly. The sky-child bites his lip, nearly breaking the skin. Tears threaten from his eyes, just as Time's were.]

"I-I....I'm s-sorry-"

[A loud slapping sound echoes through the camp.]

[Time's head leans to the side, his left cheek covered in a bright, red handprint.]

"Let the kid go, old man. Or I'll do much worse to ya than a slap." (Legend.)

[The group is very uncomfortable and tense. Legend stares down Time (or, stares up, seeing as he is the shorter one between the two.), his face red and angry.]

"The kid had to give up sh't too, pops. Let him breathe."

[Time lets go of Sky's arms, straightens himself and walks off into the woods, clearly still angered.][Sky stands in disbelief and flinches the moment Legend puts an arm on his shoulder. His biceps ache.]

[Warriors runs off in the direction of the old man.]

"You okay there, Sky?" (Legend)

".... Y.... Yeah....."

[He brushes Legend's arm off.]

"I...I need to... I need to go."

"Sky-" (Hyrule) 

"I'll be.... Back…"

  
  
  


[Time leans himself against a tree, his legs spread apart and his head in between his knees as he grips his hair and sobs. The sound of leaves and twigs crunching make his ears twitch, yet he doesn't raise his head.]

"There you are, pops. I was scared you walked off a cliff or something." (War) 

"Leave-leave me alone...." 

"You know I can't do that."

[Warriors plops himself down next to Time and says nothing.]

"...Do you want my scarf? It used to always calm you down." 

[Time shakes his head, whimpering like a little kid. Warriors hums awkwardly.]

"....It wasn't Sky's fault. You knew that, right?" 

[The tattooed man nods meekly.]

"I-I just.... Was so mad.... I didn't..." 

[Warriors rubs gentle circles on Time's back, leaning slightly closer to him.]

"You have every right to be angry. I'm... Pretty upset myself and I'm not even from the timeline."

[Warriors chuckles solemnly.]

"But you need to understand that Sky was in the same position. Maybe not as bad as yours but he was supposedly the first one chosen by Hylia. He even said it himself that he fought some God named Demise...."

[Time's crying reduces to sniffles.]

"I'm not saying you can't be upset but please.... Give him a chance."

[Warriors felt a slight tug on his scarf. He looked down and saw Time's fingers wrapped around some of the cloth, pulling it gently.]

"You want the scarf?"

"M-mhm..."

[Warriors removes the scarf and gently wraps it around Time's neck, wiping off some of his tears with the back of his hand, internally cringing at the small bits of snot also getting on it, though he does not dare show his disgust.]

[The two lean against each other.]

  
  
  


[Sky stands near a river, not daring to give himself the luxury of sitting.]

[He stands there, lost in his thoughts for several minutes before he hears footsteps approaching. He lifted his arm to dry his face, only then noticing how cold and wet it was.]

"Oh, Sky. Thank the goddesses, yer alright." (Twilight)

".... Hey, Twi. "

[Twilight frowns slightly at the quietness of his brother.]

"Sugarcube... Come 'ere."

[Twilight opens his arms wide, inviting Sky for a hug.]

"What?"

"Come here!"

[Sky jumped slightly at the sudden sternness in Twilight's voice and complied, wrapping his arms around Twilight's neck and leaning his head with his eyes closed. The wolf pelted man held onto his waist, rubbing circles on his back.]

"You know he didn't mean what he did, right?"

[Sky doesn't respond. Twilight frowns a little more.]

"He was just scared. Some bad mem'ries came up and it showed. Still, he is rather scary, ain't he?"

[Sky nods shyly.]

"I'm sorry he reacted so awfully to you. Warr'ors is dealin' with 'im right now."

[Sky simply nods and grumbles slightly. Twilight pulls away from the hug to look at Sky.]

"Now, are you alright, sugarcube? Not hurt no where?"

[Sky shakes his head, not bothering to mention his arms (where Twilight was holding him).]

"Well... Alright then. We best get headin' ta camp . The others must be mighty worried right about now."

[Twilight lets go of his arms (thank Hylia) and proceeds to walk back to camp, Sky trailing cautiously behind him.]

"Oh, and if ya need to talk about anythin', I'm all ears."

[Sky nods and the two appear back at the camp.]

[Time and Warriors are already sitting across the fire when Sky and Twilight return. The lighter man shuffles awkwardly, afraid of another outburst while Twilight tugs on him, gently.]

[An awkward silence hangs around the camp as the two stare and look away from each other, unsure of what to say. Warriors nudges Time, signifying his need to speak.]

"I..."

[He pauses and takes a deep breath.]

"I'm sorry. I overreacted and I lost my temper. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and I'm so, so sorry...."

[Sky twiddles with his fingers, avoiding eye contact yet still listening as Time says his apology. Twilight nudges him, telling him it's his turn to speak.]

"O-oh um.... Apology accepted. And... I'm sorry for hiding it for so long...."

"No, it isn't your fault. It's okay."

[Silence hangs around the camp once more before it is interrupted by Legend's sighing.]

"So, you both good now? We got that all out of our systems?"

[Small murmurs of yeses pass through the camp. Legend grumbles in satisfaction.]

"Good. Welp, goodnight y'all."

[One by one, each of the Links said their good nights (other than Four, who decided to take watch)]

[As Time walked off to his bed roll, Sky tugs his shirt and hugs him suddenly before walking away and curling up into his own roll.]

"Goodnight." (Time)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
